


Reflections

by angelus2hot



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Community: iwry_marathon, F/M, Fluff, Romance, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-29
Updated: 2014-11-29
Packaged: 2018-02-27 09:22:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2687549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes life gives you the unexpected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reflections

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Reflections  
>  **Fandom:** Buffy the Vampire Slayer   
> **Characters/Pairing:** Angel/Buffy Summers  
>  **Rating:** PG  
>  **Word Count:** 431  
>  **Summary:** Sometimes life gives you the unexpected.  
>  **A/N:** written for iwry_marathon

Growing up she had never expected things to turn out the way they had. As a matter of fact if anyone had told her that by the time she was twenty she would have become the slayer, died... twice, fallen in love with a vampire, the very thing she was supposed to slay and then lost that same vampire, gained a sister she wasn’t supposed to have and lost her mother to something she couldn’t fight, she would have laughed out loud and told them they were nuts. It all sounded so unreal. 

But of course that was her life in a nutshell. 

_Unreal._

But she had been called to be the Chosen One, the slayer of vampires, demons and all the things that go bump in the night and she had died and been brought back to life. Although, the thing that had truly amazed her was falling in love.

With Angel.

A vampire.

Oddly enough falling for him was the one thing in her freaky life that made any kind of sense. If you looked past the vampire part, he was absolutely perfect. He was tall, gorgeous with the face of a... well... angel. Through their ups and downs he had always been there for her when she needed him. And sometimes he had been there whether she knew it or not.

 

“Buffy?” Her name was a soft caress. “What are you doing?”

As she turned to face him she slid over to give him some room to sit beside her. “Thinking.”

Gently, he pushed the strand of hair that had fallen across her face behind her ear before he sat down close to her. “What about?”

Her soft laughter echoed around the room. “My life. You.”

His brow furrowed with worry. “Regrets?”

“There are some things I wish I could have done differently. I wish I could have...” At the look on his face she knew what he was thinking, what he needed to hear. “I don’t have any regrets, Angel. Especially not about you.”

The moment the words left her mouth he quickly pulled Buffy onto his lap, ignoring her squeal of protest. He placed a swift kiss on her soft lips before he asked the same question he had years ago. “You still my girl?”

No matter what happened, or what the universe threw at them or even what monsters they had to face, she would always belong to Angel. With a small smile on her face, Buffy gave him the same answer she had on that night, the only answer she could ever give. “Always.”


End file.
